


What wasn't there before

by lalois



Category: 8UPPERS (2010), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Morning After, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny has been rewarded by Ace with a series of gifts. This short story focuses on the possible consequences of its aftermath</p>
            </blockquote>





	What wasn't there before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackie8er](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackie8er/gifts).



> This entry is actually a sort of unauthorized sequel to jackie8er "Gift" story.  
> I hope she will like it, I was way too inspired and hyped up by her writing, that I just couldn't prevent myself from writing this XD

When Johnny opened his lids, he was welcomed by five pairs of bewildered, amazed or pretending shocked eyes.

He blinked twice, just before trying to rub his eyes and make sure why such people were staring at him at such hour in the supposed morning.  
A sharp pain stabbed immediately his sore shoulder and gave him the answer, and also made him collect in shock and shame a whole sequence of memories: his wrists were still tied up to the pole lamp beside the couch he had felt asleep into.

He could also feel Ace's naked and warm body pressing against his own one, as the black-haired man was snoring softly against his other shoulder.  
He grimaced and sighed, closing his eyes.

Some part of him, the less sleepy one, would have normally felt ashamed of getting caught naked in public; not to mention his sort of relationship with Ace was far from being established.

He always wondered if they had one, actually.

But with shame being kept away for a moment, in a tiny corner of his mind, there was no other place for blaming Ace of not having carried them both to a bedroom.  
He had to admit they had been both too tired to do anything else but sleep and gain strength back.

The previous night they had gone crazy. Well, Ace had made him so, at least.

When he opened his eyes once again, his comrades were still peacefully staring, and this time he blushed and cursed under his breath.  
He looked down at Ace's sleeping face, ducked below his jaw, and he tried to shake him with some little effort from his forced up shoulder.

\- Ace, wake up - he called him, while Toppo decided it was quite time to give the bartender some rest from his bondage and started untying the black knot from the lamp.

\- Mmh... - Ace stirred, then nuzzled his nose under Johnny's throat and marked it with a sloppy kiss - 's'lready mo'nin'? - he asked, in a rather husky and sexy voice, as his hands travelled around Johnny's waist and the latter repressed a cry while taking his arms finally down and free.

\- Morning is yet to come, but work is - Mac's glacial voice said, and Ace startled, looking up at their boss.

\- What the fuck are you fucking doing here?! - he snarled with groggy eyes and messy hair, before glancing up and noticing his other fellow colleagues all around them, each staring at them in a very personal way.

\- You're disgusting - Mac said in a loathing voice, disapproval quite clear from his disgusted eyes.

Beside him, Jacky said nothing, though his high furrow spoke well for him.  
Arsenal kept smoking his cigarette, his curious eyes wandering from the clothes scattered all around, to the couple's tangled bare legs, to their effort to sit up as casually as they could, given the embarrassing situation they had been caught into.

\- Did you have a lot of fun? - Toppo asked in a tiny, cheerful voice, winking, while Gum simply beamed at them.  
\- Oh god, you've got no idea! - Ace smirked, standing up to reach out for some clothes. He picked up the wrong shirt, though; he handed it back to Johnny, and when he looked up again, he couldn’t help but notice a weird interest in Mac's curious gaze.

\- Can't you just stop staring at him? - Ace hissed.  
\- Well, he's naked - Mac pointed out to their bartender.  
\- He's no one for you to look at - Ace barked, walking closer to face Mac openly. He was fully naked and even shorter than Mac, yet the authority he show was no less fierce than Mac's one.

\- You wished you could spend the night we've just had, don't you?  
\- Ace, c’mon... - Johnny told him.  
\- You wished you could fuck thrice-  
\- Ace, I said to give it a rest - Johnny cut him off a very calm voice, his eyes never leaving his lover's figure - We don't need any of this. We just had sex, after all - he concluded as he carefully stood up, his arms full of his and Ace's clothes, that Jacky helped to fetch.

As he turned to snatch the infamous black tie, both Arsenal and Gum glanced over Johnny’s back, much to Ace’s loud growl.

\- It's not like you to be so casual over your own nudity, Johnny - Arsenal stated, as to dismiss Ace's frown - Ace's having some kind of influence over you indeed.  
\- Yeah, and I definitely prefer him like so - Ace said, grinning back at Johnny, who glared at him. The barman quickly slumped back onto the couch, taking his time to get at least his crumpled shirt on, and failing to do so without sighing with pain from his exhausted body.

\- You okay? - Ace asked him, pacing back to where Johnny sat.  
Johnny raised a forearm to prevent Ace to touch him and looked up at him with a meaningful look.  
"Yeah, but you had me torn apart" - Johnny wished he could reply back, restraining to openly say so while they were the focus of their five colleagues.

\- Anyway, it's none of my business - Arsenal hastily commented, finally tearing away his gaze from the couple and striding toward the kitchen to help himself with some coffee.  
\- You wish - Mac said, raising an eyebrow at the sniper - It IS, actually.  
\- What?! - Ace protested.  
He looked straight at Ace's eyes.

\- You're taking shift. Now - he ordered Ace, his eyes narrowing.  
\- What?!  
\- You're awfully relaxed, aren't you? Time for you to be useful. Gum was right in the need for someone to watch his back. You'll go.  
\- Okay, but I need to shower first - Ace grumbled.

\- What you do REALLY need is to buy us a new couch - Mac suddenly added - because I'm not sitting on that thing anymore, thanks to your hey-I'm-cool-and-having-sex-everywhere attitude, you know?!  
Ace burst out laughing and shook his head.

\- You're going crazy for nothing, boss! I took care of-  
\- I don't care a damn. I want a new couch - he insisted, blushing a little.  
\- Well, Mac has got some point - Jacky conceded him, taking a step forward - but I'm sure Ace will take care somehow.  
Now, time to go. Arsenal, Toppo, please arrange some little breakfast for everybody to go while I handle some papers with Mac. Gum and Ace, you're due in fifteen minutes.

Everyone nodded and started doing as told, after Jacky's dismissal.  
\- And you're going to bed - Jacky turned and said to Johnny.  
\- What? Why?  
\- You cannot even move a muscle, can you?  
Johnny looked guilty.

\- But it's not Ace's fault. I wanted-  
\- I'm not blaming any of you - Jacky said - but I can tell you seriously need to rest. Please.  
Johnny nodded.  
He glanced up as Ace left the room together with Gum, but could not make their gazes connected one more time, and sighed.

\- You had fun - Jacky said.  
\- A lot - Johnny muttered.  
\- Are you sure about what you're doing? I mean, it's about Ace we're talking.  
\- I'm no saint either. This was not even the first time we had sex, and I know you knew.  
Jacky grimaced but nodded.

\- Jacky, please don't worry. I'm fine the way I am. Really.  
Jacky looked dubious, but nodded and left him alone.  
Johnny rushed to his own room, hoping he could get to have a private word from Ace before it was too late.

He was lucky, for he found the boxer guy down the stairs, looking pretty cool in the classy suit outfit they used for work. But there was a missing detail that made Johnny smile.

\- Hey, it's not fair - Ace said - it was definitely not the moment for them to bump in, and Mac can tell me whatever he wants, but he's just freaking envious.  
\- It's not their fault we've been a bit too messy - Johnny said - but it's definitely not what I'm most concerned about, right now.  
He paused, before going on, while his fingers reached out for the front of Ace's jacket and lingered there.

\- You made me utterly desperate... and you made me happy.

Ace grinned.  
\- I'm glad you enjoyed your present - he replied.

Johnny suddenly pulled out something black from his pocket and started arranging it neatly around Ace's neck, who did not move an inch.  
\- You almost left this precious thing behind - Johnny commented in a very deep voice, until he was done with Ace's black tie - It's a bit crumpled, but I guess nobody will notice while you're on shift, today - he said, smoothing it on Ace's chest.

He looked up, and met Ace's coal eyes. And Ace's lips were suddenly on his own before he could think of anything else.  
The kiss was outrageously gently and fleeting-like, a lot different from the many other ones they had previously shared, but full of longing nonetheless. Soon, they were looking at each other's eyes again.

\- Should you come back early, I was thinking... what about trying out with you begging for some mercy?  
Ace barked loudly.  
\- I'll NEVER cry for mercy, you damn!  
\- Wanna bet?  
\- I'd only ask for more. It's my nature.  
\- I see - Johnny mused.

\- But is that what you call taking revenge? 'cause it does not sound like one, to me. Not at all.  
\- To me neither, to tell the truth - Johnny confirmed him.

\- We're leaving in two minutes - Mac's voice suddenly glared, behind the corridor door.  
Ace cursed openly.  
\- He doesn't understand a fucking shit, that fucking guy.  
\- Well, of course, and he never will - Johnny told him - He does not love you, after all.  
Ace sneered.

\- Hey, I did not say I do - Johnny rolled his eyes, clucking his tongue.  
\- Yeah, you did, you moron - Ace replied, chuckling.  
\- I did not. I merely commented about getting to understand you some little more than Mac, that's all.  
\- Whatever - Ace grinned again, winking at him while opening the door.  
\- Whatever - Johnny repeated, as he watched him go.

**

Several hours had to pass before Ace and Gum came back home.  
After a shower and some rest, Johnny had in the meanwhile worked on some issues, had done the laundry, had helped Toppo with arranging the next shifts for the Club and had even counted in his bed all the damn hours and remaining minutes, until he could finally hear a door creak open in the corridor. He rushed out of his room, facing Ace once again.

\- Hey - he welcomed him.  
\- Hey - he got as a reply. But despite his tiredness, Ace looked quite happy to see him.

And this was how Johnny could tell, that what his birthday had brought them was not over. Not yet.

*owari*


End file.
